Far Call
by Kitsuno-Ikeedia
Summary: Snake recalls the day he was "saved" by the circus.  Oneshot.


**HEYY FANFIC PEOPLES! IM KITTY! MY FIRST FIC! SOO EXCITED! Please let me know if there is anything done wrong (like rating or genre) i am an unknowleded kitten (Kitty tries to look cute but fails miserably)sigh...owell...i have one OC in this but to be fair she is already dead but if you don't like, don't read. Now Snake, my oh so awesome main character, disclaim this fic!**

**Snake: Ugh, do i HAVE to? _Says Keats._**

**Kitty: Yes. Really. You do.**

**Snake: *sigh*Everything but my imouto-san Rona belongs to Yana Toboso...**

**Kitty: GOOOD SNAKEY! HAVE A COOKIE! Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Empty sounds echo through my head, not quite filling the all-inclusive silence that enveloped me, but bending the dark void that surrounded the rest of them. The strong scent of sulfur curled out from deeper in the straight maze. Sudden chills sent my spine to shivers all too often down here, to the extent that, at its coldest, I would be left trembling among the living stones, begging for freedom that would never come.<p>

_Stop your shuddering, you will not be warmed._ Emily hissed quietly. Doing her best to sound snarky and arrogant in her sad state of half sleep. She was the only one left even partially awake, eight of the others slept restlessly curled around my limbs, in cold induced hibernation, and Rona had died far back in the tunnel.

_I know._ I whispered back through trembling lips, pulling myself into a crouch. _Let me carry you, onee-chan. _I say, holding out my palm to her.

_Tsk,_ she scoffs, slinking past me, _I'm not yet that weak._ With that she turned from me and resumed our trek, carving a trail in the black powder that coated the ground. I took a small glance at the dark stones that had, only seconds ago, been my useless refuge against the bitter cold, before trailing behind my sister into the endless abyss.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long it was afterwards but, at some point, Emily fell too. I sighed, lifting her to curl around my throat. She was still conscious, not enough to move, but enough to manage a few meaningless gurgles to let me know she hadn't lost yet. After that I refused to stop. Even when the freezing temperatures dropped to their lowest and stiffened my muscles like the rock that surrounded us, I pressed on, vowing that I would again reach daylight before my family's lives were squandered.<p>

* * *

><p>More unknown time had passed, and the cold only got more unbearable. After a time, I began to lose the feeling in my limbs. Awhile later, I collapsed to my knees catching myself on my elbows only long enough to shift the reptiles hanging from me to keep them from being crushed. For a time that felt longer than the rest, I lay on the hard ground, fighting to stay conscious.<p>

"You seem to be in a bit of trouble, huh?" a silky, yet arrogant, voice rang into the darkness. I scanned my surroundings finding only the dark wall of forced night that had become the norm in the endless cave. Suddenly a bright light flashed out of nowhere, and I squinted, battling the harsh flare to get a look at who had spoken.

The light dimmed slightly and a tall man came into focus. The man had oddly styled orange hair and strange colorfully dappled and lacy clothing. He walked slowly up to me holding his arm behind his back. I attempted to squirm away but my energy, depleted as it was, did not allow it. The man held up his hand as if to say 'I come in peace', slowing his approach slightly. I pitifully hissed his way as he crouched by my side.

"Don't worry," he said quietly, "I won't hurt you." He set the light he was carrying down beside Keats' unconscious form then gave me a sad smile. Bringing out his hidden limb he told me, "My name is Joker. These," A collection of six more lanterns lit the gloomy space, warming the icy air considerably, but I kept my eyes on the man in front of me, "are my brothers and sisters. We run a circus for people who have no other place to be. I want you to join us." The hand he held out to me was abnormal, skeletal, but of course I of all people have seen weirder. Hesitantly I touched Joker's skeletal palm, shaking as I did so, as my fingers were still stony from the cold. The red-head's grin became sinister as he gripped my right shoulder with his other, flesh covered, hand and helped me sit properly before him. "Good then," he chuckled, "what can we call you, brother?"

* * *

><p>Chilled wind ruffles my silver hair in the falling dusk. Mixed and busied noises sound small against the backdrop of silence as I recall that fateful day. Now I stand at the manor of Phantomhive, listening still to my siblings, but at the same time remaining aware that my friends are here as well. Unlike those at the circus, the servants here treat me as one of their own, not simply a guard dog (guard snake?) to the more important. Here I have found home, and a place I think Rona would have liked.<p>

_Snake, _a familiar voice whispered, _we've finally found your true calling. _A hissed giggle followed, and I felt the presence of my eldest sister leave. A true calling. A new home.

Yes, imouto-chan would have been happy.

* * *

><p><strong>...so...how was it? (before you say anything i know it was bad. i wrote it in some free time in class. i could continue it with other memories &amp; things to give it more, you know, sense. If my reviewers want, that is.) I REALLY want you guys to review. SNAKE really wants you to review. If you don't review Joker will be killed and replaced by Drocell. That's how important your opinions are to me. So with that said, I conclude Far Call: the story of Snake. Say goodbye everybody! <strong>

**Wordsworth, Emily, Goethe, Oscar, Wilde, Webster, Bronte, Dan, and Keats all hiss (nicely) at readers.**

**Snake: Goodbye. _Says all._**

**Kitty: Sayonara!**


End file.
